PS199
/ |title_ja=VS プラスル & マイナン II |title_ro=VS Prasle & Minun II |image= PS199.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=16 |number=199 |location=Abandoned Ship |prev_round=Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I |next_round=Tripped Up by Torkoal }} / or Double Battle Onboard (Japanese: VS プラスル & マイナン II VS & Minun II or 船上のダブルバトル Double Battle Onboard) is the 199th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Having sensed the presence of someone else, tells to hide. Lorry dives underwater as Sapphire notices two figures land on the ship from the sky. Two people clad in red cloaks, a man named Tabitha and a woman named begin searching for something. Courtney tells Tabitha to go alone, but they get into an argument and settle it with a coin toss. Courtney wins, so Tabitha is forced to go on deck alone anyway. As Sapphire hides, Courtney reveals that she knew Sapphire was there the entire time and attacks. In their struggle, Courtney manages to grab Sapphire's face briefly before Sapphire calls out Rono and Chic against her . Suddenly Sapphire clutches her face, crying out in pain, which Courtney explains is because of her gloves that were soaked in Tamato Berry juice, causing Sapphire's eyes to burn. Courtney scoffs that her companion Tabitha was too dull to detect intruders, and says she can't afford to let anyone know about them. But Sapphire uses this time to escape, and does so which prevents from Courtney from finding her. Sapphire, hiding again, considers her position. Rono and Chic have both been badly burned, and her eyes are still stinging too badly to open. Furthermore, is still on board, and Sapphire is sure he'll suffer defeat at the hands of the other stranger. She decides to try to find him before it's too late. Back at Ruby's location, he continues to chase the trouble-making and . He realizes that they've been keeping him from going near one particular door, and guesses there's a rare Berry behind it. Before he can make a move, however, a blow from behind knocks him to the floor, and a man with a thanks him for this deduction before moving towards the door himself. Plusle and Minun try to stop him, but Torkoal takes them out, and Tabitha then discovers a diary on the floor that mentions the Scanner. He breaks into the room as Sapphire discovers Ruby, out cold, and hauls him up to safety. When Ruby awakens, Sapphire explains that the two strangers seem to be here to steal something from the ship, and that she was attacked by the companion of the man searching the room below. Courtney herself appears soon, saying she's found the Scanner. The two realize both kids are missing, and Ruby and Sapphire realize they're in a tough spot, since Ruby's Pokémon are confused and Sapphire's are burned. Sapphire has the idea to use Plusle and Minun, though Ruby will have to give the commands, since she still can hardly see. On cue, Ruby and Sapphire leap down to confront Tabitha and Courtney, and Ruby orders a before the real Plusle and Minun shock them both. Ruby and Sapphire make a break for it and Ruby checks his Pokédex to see which attacks he can use with these two Pokémon. Courtney uses her Ninetales's fire to destroy the Double Team, and Plusle and Minun wait for their next commands, while Ruby realizes the Scanner is what's most important to the two in red. Torkoal pins Plusle down as the two tell the kids that they've got to dispose of them both. Ruby cries out for the two to hold it, then reveals that if they make another move, he'll drop the diary that Tabitha saw earlier into the sea, explaining that while they may have the Scanner, the password to activate it is written inside. Tabitha tries to call his bluff, but Ruby demands they bring Plusle over for a trade. Courtney approaches carrying Plusle, and as soon as she sets it down, Minun runs up to join it. Their combined power shocks Courtney, making her drop the Scanner, which Ruby catches. Victorious, Ruby and Sapphire, along with Plusle and Minun, make their escape, leaping out of the Abandoned Ship onto . Sapphire is impressed that Ruby had Minun use on Plusle to strengthen it, saying that teamwork is the way to win double battles. But Ruby is less enthusiastic: they may have escaped, but they haven't won. The Scanner he thought he stole is just the empty case. As Tabitha and Courtney fly away with their , Courtney complains that the kids were a waste of time, but at least they have the Scanner. She also says she didn't get a chance to see the boy's face, and Tabitha can't remember what he looked like either, since he only attacked him from behind. Courtney vows to find Ruby again and put an end to him. As Ruby and Sapphire continue on Lorry towards land while Plusle and Minun wave goodbye on the Abandoned Ship. The counter of the bet continues at 68 days. Major events * and battle against and Tabitha. * Courtney and Tabitha get away with the Scanner. Debuts * * Tabitha Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Tabitha Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki; 's) * (Mumu; 's) * (Rono; 's) * (Chic; 's) * (Lorry; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Tabitha's) * (Tabitha's) * (Adventures) * (Adventures) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Prasle & Mainan - II - Trận đấu đôi trên tàu }} de:Kapitel 199 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS199 fr:Chapitre 199 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA199 zh:PS199